Quest for a Dragon
by CaptainSwanHeart
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "True Sacrifice" where our heroes help Lilly find her father. Captain Swan adjust to life with a shared heart, Snow and David attempt to find peace with what they did to Lilly in the past, and Rumple is desperate to regain powers.
1. Chapter 1

_A few months ago in another realm…_

Lilly and Maleficent stepped through the portal and were completely unaware of where they were. They were in a forest but Maleficent knew it wasn't the Enchanted Forest. All they knew was that this had to be where Lilly's father was as that is what they thought of as they passed through.

"So what now?" Lilly asked her mother.

Maleficent looked around trying to assess where they were. "I have no idea. We're at least in a land with magic, otherwise I'd be dust. But your father's a dragon too and needs magic so I'm not surprised he stayed in a land with magic."

"There isn't some dragon thing we can do to find another dragon."

"No. There aren't many of us." Maleficent said looking at Lilly empathetically. Lilly rolled her eyes annoyed and looked away. "Other than you I don't know any other dragon."

"Big creatures keeping a low profile. What do you all never actually change?"

"Lilly, there is much to being a dragon that you've yet to understand. You've only changed once. I'm sorry I wasn't there to teach you. I wanted to be." Maleficent held back tears.

"So teach me now. I didn't do quite so great a job last time. Didn't even mean to." Lilly tucked her hair behind her ear. "Maybe we'll even figure out a way to find him through it."

Maleficent smiled. "Too many trees here. Let's go find a large field."

They began to walk away. Lilly folded her arms across her chest as her mother put her arm around her shoulders.

* * *

 _Present day Storybrooke…_

Belle, Henry, Emma, and Killian went to the library to scour the books for clues, anything that might help them find Lilly's father with whatever clue Rumple had left them.

Emma and Killian weren't going to leave each other's sides for quite some time after everything they had been through, particularly recent events and Belle needed as much help in the little time they had. Killian and Henry had become quite familiar with the layout of the library spending so much time there researching for various reasons.

Belle couldn't help but notice that even though they were in separate stacks now that Killian and Emma shared a heart that they moved, like magnets. He adjusted, she moved to balance it. The closer they were, the stronger and more obvious it became. She would ask them about it later.

"Hey guys!" Henry called after quite some time had passed and they joined him around a table he had placed two books at. "So I found one book that mentions a dragon who's not Maleficent from a century ago, but doesn't say where or who it is, only that it's a male dragon. This other book mentions a man who can change form, into anything he wants. Perhaps one of these men might be Lilly's father."

"Good job kid" Emma smiled.

Emma sent David a text.

COME TO THE LIBRARY. WE MIGHT HAVE FOUND SOMETHING.

* * *

Lilly, Snow, David, and Regina entered Gold's shop. Regina headed straight for the back.

Snow approached Lilly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry we're going to do all we can to help you. You have no idea how sorry we are."

Lilly pulled away and began looking around the shop, picking up things here and there.

David grabbed Snow's hand. "We're gonna help her, Snow. As much as we can."

"But David, even if we do find her father, will she ever be happy? We filled her with Emma's potential for darkness. You saw what it took to free Emma and Hook of the darkness. I'm not sure how we can free Lilly of it."

Suddenly it clicked and David smiled. "That's it Snow! We filled her with Emma's potential for darkness. We didn't fill Emma with Lilly's potential for goodness. The light has to be in there. We just need to find it and help her light grow and fight. It won't be easy, but…I think we it's possible!"

"What are you two smiling about?" Regina waltzed back in the main room of the shop holding a small velvet bag.

"Hope." Snow stated smiling at David.

Lilly turned around and immediately spotted the bag Regina held. "Is that…?"

"Your clue? Yes."

Lilly took the bag, opened it and pulled out a chain that held a talon on the end.

"Well this is about as helpful as the piece of the egg I was hatched from."

"What?" Regina asked confused.

"Before the Apprentice found me and told me who I was and everything I had a piece of the shell from my egg. After years of trying to use it to find my mother, it never worked."

Regina rolled her eyes. Was she the only one in the group of heroes who really understood magic? "We can use a locator spell on this because it belonged to your father. A locator spell would have never worked on your egg shell because it was yours. Also because you were in a land without magic."

David's phone beeped and he pulled it out and saw the text message from Emma. "Emma thinks they might have found something in the library."

Snow perked up. "Great. Let's go!"

Lilly put the chain with the talon around her neck and left the bag on a nearby counter as they exited.

Before Regina left, she looked back at the bag. She was pretty sure that what was inside it was the clue, but she'd rather be sure the bag didn't have a part to play in this all as well. It was unlike any bag she'd ever seen before even though it was a simple velvet bag. She put it in her pocket and headed out.

Leroy still struggled with his feelings for Astrid. He knew they couldn't be together, but that didn't make it easier to deal with. He was wandering the streets alone missing the days of helping Snow and Charming take back the kingdom and fight the Evil Queen as it offered him a fulfilling distraction.

He looked up and saw Regina, David, Snow, and Lilly race into the library. What was going on? Why were they with Lilly? Whatever it was, it was likely to be interesting. He ran across the street and followed them in.

Snow turned when she heard him open the door, unaware that anyone was behind her. "Leroy? Is everything alright?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing sister. You all ran in here with her." He pointed at Lilly.

David smiled. "We're going to help Lilly find her father. We just don't know who he is yet."

"Want me to get the rest of the dwarfs? We're happy to help."

Snow was touched. "Oh Leroy. We can't ask you all to do this. It's likely to be dangerous and you've done too much for us already. It's time you each find and enjoy your happy endings. We are to blame here, we need to fix this."

Leroy approached Snow and looked her dead in the eyes with a no nonsense look. "Don't you know? My happy ending is helping the two of you." He looked around at the rest of them adding, "you're my family."


	2. Chapter 2

Rumple sat in his cell looking at the key he conjured before he lost his powers. He was no longer bound to the dagger with darkness being vanquished for good. He needed power. He was a coward and had lived with it for far too long and he felt too vulnerable without it. He would get his powers back by any means necessary.

He tucked he key back under the mattress as he heard a noise from down the hall.

Robin entered with a bag from Granny's and a bottle of water. With everything that had been going on, Emma and David had added Robin to the payroll. Robin handed Rumple the food.

"So how long am I supposed to remain locked away now that my powers are gone?" Rumple grimaced at the grilled cheese and apple. Just because Emma had a hankering for grilled cheese all the time didn't mean she had to foist it upon everyone else.

"Well that depends. Perhaps we'll let a jury of your peers decide." Robin leaned against a desk and crossed his arms.

"A biased jury."

"Not my fault you've managed to target every member of this town with your dark deeds." Robin paused for a moment. "Don't worry, we won't let you rot in that cell for too long even though you deserve it."

"A fact I am truly grateful for" Rumple said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Well eat up. I'll be back again with your dinner." Robin left.

As much as he wanted to leave, he needed to gain Belle's trust first. He had done enough damage. He knew it was futile, but he still had to try to regain her trust. He hoped he could at least regain her friendship. Besides, he couldn't begin to enact his plan for another month and it would be best if the heroes and Belle willingly let him out, but he had the key just in case hoping their quest would also be enough to distract them and decide he was no longer a threat.

* * *

 _A few months ago in another realm…_

Lily and Maleficent stood in the middle of an empty field.

"So strong emotions are the key to tapping into any magic. It can be any emotion as long as it's strong enough. So you need to tap into that. Feel that emotion in every part of your body and then focus on what you want your magic to do."

Lily looked a little suspicious. "That's all there is to it?"

"Well, that's the most basic aspect of it. Once you learn to control and harness your emotions you can begin to manipulate the magic you produce. That's when it becomes a little more complicated, but this is the hardest part." Maleficent went to stand behind her daughter and straightened her up. It annoyed her that her daughter hunched over a little. She needed more pride in herself. "Now, I want you go into your dragon form. Fly around the field but only very briefly. DO NOT go over the trees. Once you can control your form, we'll discuss flying. You could seriously hurt yourself with only a simple mistake. Brushing your toe or wing against something…"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Stay in the field." Lily interrupted.

Lily focused herself and harnessed the desperation she felt to find her father. It worked. Her mother got smaller and smaller and she felt her body transform. She lifted her head up to the sky and roared. It felt good. She spread her wings and took off flying quickly around the field.

Maleficent felt her heart swell with pride. Her daughter was going to be incredible.

* * *

 _Present day, Storybrooke…._

"It's getting late. Maybe we should call it a night and meet back up in the morning." Regina said seeing Henry passed out on a pile of books.

Everyone nodded. They had found only a little more information on the two men that might possibly be Lily's father. No one expected it to be easy, but they did expect Gold's clue to be a little more helpful.

Everyone departed. Lily went home with Regina and Henry to ensure she behaved herself. Leroy and Belle took some books home with them, insisting they weren't sleepy yet.

Emma and Hook walked home hand in hand.

"Killian?" They hadn't yet gotten the hang of understanding each other silently like her parents insisted they would be able to with some time, but she knew he was upset by something with Lily.

He sighed. Couldn't hide anything from her even if he wanted. "Seeing Lily struggle with the darkness as we went through book after book with her clue from Gold…it just made me worry about myself. You saw how easily I gave into the darkness recently. Who even knows who her father is. What if he is formidable foe and I give in again in desperation?"

Emma smiled putting her hand on his cheek. "You really think that is possible with us sharing a heart? I gave into darkness too to keep you alive. We all have weaknesses and that is okay. It's how you handle your mistakes."

"Aye but love, you rescued me. I would have destroyed the whole town if it hadn't been for you." He looked over her shoulder. Too ashamed to look her in the eye.

"I talked to Belle earlier. She said it wouldn't have been possible for my heart to split and bring me back without a lot of factors aligning. You also had to have hope and goodness and all still left in you. Fighting to win." She stopped. She knew he believed her but she felt that something was still bothering him. "What else is bothering you?"

"How have you all forgiven me so quickly? I just don't understand."

"Have you forgiven me for what I did to you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He smiled as he looked at her. "Because I love you. I can never truly stay mad at you."

Emma leaned up and kissed him. "We've forgiven you because we love you. That's just what you do when you love someone. You told me you'd love and forgive me no matter what I had done."

"You never cease to amaze me." Killian said as he wrapped his arm around her and they walked up the steps and into their home. He couldn't wait to marry his Swan as soon as they finished this new adventure he was ready to go on with her.

* * *

The next morning Leroy sat in his small studio apartment eating a bowl of cereal on his bed looking through a book Henry had pulled at the library. This was just his breakfast to get him out the door. His actual breakfast at Granny's was of course the more important meal. However, his usual banana wasn't enough. He hadn't had his late night snack and was unusually hungry this morning.

He had gone through the other two books he'd brought home, finding nothing. There weren't many pages left in this last book so his hopes weren't too high.

This new mission was working though for his purposes. He hadn't thought of Astrid in about eighteen hours.

Leroy turned to the last page of his book and that's when he saw it. A picture of an armored man with a sword, a single talon on the ground. He was pretty sure it was the same talon that Lily now had. It was quite distinctive. He jumped up and ran out with the books.


	3. Chapter 3

_A few months ago in another realm…_

Maleficent and Lily had finished up their lessons for the day. Lily was a natural at flying once she was more in control of what was going on. For today, it was growing dark and they needed to find some food and shelter.

"I'll teach you how to use your night vision tomorrow." Maleficent smiled.

They found a path through the forest and hoped that they would reach a small town sooner rather than later.

"It is strange." Lily mumbled.

"What is?" Her mother asked.

"That I'm able to follow your instructions and am aware that I'm a dragon and all, but when I return back to human form I can't remember much. At least what happens in Vegas you can remember…or have the possibility of remembering."

"What?"

"Don't worry mother. Just a city in that realm without magic. Crazy place. You'd probably like it if you could go."

After only about an hour or so of walking, they came across a small village. It wasn't modern like Storybrooke, but it was more than wooden cottages. The spotted a tavern located underneath an inn: Treacle Tavern and Sleep Time Inn.

They went in and sat at a table off in a corner where they could easily observe the residents of this new realm.

"What can I get you ladies?" A tired, but strong and tall dark haired man asked them with a wearied smile.

"Some wine and whatever food you've got tonight." Maleficent said in her self-righteous way.

The man nodded and walked away. Lily tried to not stare too obviously. She looked at her mother who raised an eyebrow. She'd been caught staring.

"So what's the plan? Do you ever remember even being in this realm?"

Maleficent looked around. "No. But realms are very big and some I didn't spend much time in or only stayed in a very specific area. This is probably not a part I visited." She was disgusted at the filth of the tavern and unhappy that this was their only option.

"Yeah, I don't really see you spending much time in a place like this."

They had just finished their meal. While it wasn't anything she'd recommend, it was better than she had expected from a place like this.

Suddenly the tavern door opened and in came a large white rabbit in a blue-gray waistcoat with a gold pocket watch. He hopped straight up to the bar.

They watched as he talked to their server who now stood behind the bar. "Late for an important meeting again?"

The rabbit nodded and slumped down at the bar putting his head in his paws. The bar tender put a drink and bowl of carrots in front of him that the rabbit began to munch on.

Lily looked at her mother. "Are we…?"

"Yes. In Wonderland."

* * *

 _Present Day, Storybrooke_

Leroy ran into Granny's where everyone had agreed to meet up and discuss the day's plan of action. Leroy pushed through the door so hard and in such a panic that it was a wonder he didn't rip the door off its hinges.

Granny scowled at him and put her hand on her hip, the other leaning on the counter. "Watch it Leroy. You break it. You buy it."

He ignored her after shooting her a quick annoyed look and sat down with the book. Out of breath.

Snow looked at him with concern. "Leroy, are you alright?"

He was so out of breath he could barely speak and it took him minutes to say what he wanted to say. "I….I…fou….found something….in ….this….book."

"Take it easy Leroy," Ruby smiled as she placed a glass of water and his usual breakfast order in front of him.

Leroy quickly downed the water and caught his breath. He opened the book.

Everyone was very excited for this new clue. Unfortunately, it was just a picture. There was no story or description to accompany it.

David turned to Lily, "You're sure you have no idea what realm you and your mother went to?"

"No. I just remember being there when we first arrived and her teaching me to fly and the next thing I know I'm back in Storybrooke and have no idea what happened or where my mother is. Gold said months had passed since we'd left."

Snow gave her an encouraging smile. "Lost memories have never stopped us before. They won't this time either. Just have hope."

As much as Lily was still uneasy working with the heroes after what they'd done to her and her mother, she was grateful and Snow's words did comfort her.

They all finished up their breakfast as Henry took the book to the next table to get a better look at it. Their table was a little too crowded.

"Mom" Henry called still staring at the picture.

"Yes?" Both Emma and Regina responded looking at each other.

"Regina," Henry responded. Regina walked over and sat down next to him.

"Do you recognize this insignia?" He pointed at something on the man's armor.

She took the book and looked much closer. "Yes." Regina looked over at everyone else who stared at them. "I know where we need to go." Regina looked a little concerned.

"Where?" Emma asked.

Regina hesitated. "Wonderland."

Everyone looked at each other. Worry evident on their faces. Killian took Emma's hand and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Killian, Robin, and Regina were the only ones who had been there. Lily didn't count. She couldn't remember it. The rest had heard stories and they weren't good even knowing it was no longer ruled by the tyrannical Queen of Hearts, Regina's mother, Cora.

Killian thought for a moment before sharing some sound advice. "We'd better eat up. I wouldn't recommend eating anything there. Never know what it might do to you."

Granny piped up from behind the counter having overheard everything. "I'll make some sandwiches to take with you all."


	4. Chapter 4

_Present Day, Storybrooke._

Everyone had needed some time to get things in order before heading to Wonderland.

Henry had gone to help Belle go through the books on Wonderland and discern which she should bring as she couldn't carry the entire library with her…as much as she might like to. It just wasn't practical. They had decided upon two she should take.

Henry wanted to come. Badly. He was annoyed at be left on the sidelines…yet again. No one had thought it was a good idea for him to come. Regina was going to leave him a mirror through which they could communicate with them while they were away. Plus he would be helpful to Belle as he could go through the library should they need some information.

While Wonderland was certainly dangerous, everyone's biggest concern was that Maleficent was missing and Lily didn't have her memories, so who knew what laid ahead.

Robin was also to stay behind. Zelena was still lurking somewhere after her escape and he didn't want to leave his young daughter and Roland unprotected. He didn't like Regina going off without him but he knew that she could protect herself and the mirror communicator put him at ease a little.

Robin had joined Regina in her vault and watched her imbue three ordinary pocket mirrors with magic. She would take one and leave one with Robin and one with Henry.

Regina handed Robin a mirror.

He took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll go outside and we'll test these."

"You doubt my magic?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not. It's for my peace of mind. I would feel better sending you off if I knew they worked."

Regina took his hand and kissed him. "Okay. Go on upstairs. Just look at it and call my name."

Once Robin was outside he took the mirror, looking in it and called her name. After a moment that seemed to last forever, Regina's smiling face appeared.

They chatted for a minute before they disconnected and Regina joined him outside.

"Now just remember it might take a little longer to connect from a different realm, but it will connect." Regina soothed Robin. She had seen the worry disappear from his face when he appeared on the mirror. She didn't want him to worry just because it took longer.

* * *

Emma and Killian had gotten everything ready, putting a protection spell on everyone's homes while they were gone just in case. Emma had no blood relatives that could break blood magic that would be interested in doing any damage.

They went and had lunch at Granny's and picked up the meals she had prepared for them to take to Wonderland. Emma didn't know when she would have another grilled cheese so she had two with lunch with a large order of onion rings. Killian had just laughed at her. She ate the whole thing.

It was now an hour later and they were just enjoying some time just relaxing like an ordinary couple in their home. They sat on the back balcony and looked out at the sea, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Killian began to feel a little pressure in his chest and furrowed his brow. Emma sat up straight looking at him with concern. "Killian? What are you worried about?"

"I'm not worried love. Why would you think that?"

Emma was confused. "Well, because, I feel it."

Killian laughed and smiled while his face still showed a little bit of uncomfortableness. "It's a bit of heartburn Swan."

"Heartburn?"

"Aye, haven't you ever had it before?"

Emma gave an embarrassed smile. "No. Do you want some antacid for it?"

"No. I'm sure it'll pass. I just don't understand. I've eaten that meal many times before and never had such an adverse effect. Then again I am hundreds of years old despite my devilishly handsome figure."

"Uh…."

"Emma?"

"I think it might be my fault. Look at what I ate."

Killian sighed pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "Shared heart means shared heartburn apparently. Well, you shan't be eating so much fried food all at once again."

* * *

Rumple smiled as David went over everything Robin needed to know as acting sheriff while he and Emma were away. Everything was going according to plan. Rumple was just glad that no one had remembered that Will Scarlet had spent quite a bit of time in Wonderland. They just needed to leave before they remembered and went to find him at his new job managing the pool bar, The Rabbit Hole.

Before David and Robin went to the station, Belle and Regina had reminded and warned them to be careful of what was said in the presence of Rumple. He was no longer the Dark One, but he could be trusted under no circumstances. While they were at the station they were careful not to mention the communication mirror and a few other tidbits of information.

* * *

Everyone met up mid-afternoon deep in the woods near the toll bridge.

Everyone said their good-byes to Henry and Robin. They had important roles to fulfill while everyone else was away, but it didn't make the departures any easier. Who knew how long they would be gone.

Regina took a deep breath and stepped forward with the Apprentice's wand and raised both of her hands and said an ancient incantation. A moment later a portal opened in front of her in the ground.

A large rabbit hole portal to Wonderland? How fitting Regina thought as she rolled her eyes. She turned around and nodded at those behind her.

Snow, David, Emma, Killian, Belle, Lily, and Leroy walked through the portal. Regina paused before going through, taking one last look at the two men in her life, blowing them a kiss before going through the portal.

Robin and Henry stared at the crater in the ground that was left from the now closed portal.

Henry noticed something in the dirt. He went to pick it up and turned to Robin, holding the Apprentice's wand.

How were they going to find a portal to return?


	5. Chapter 5

_A few months ago, Wonderland_

Maleficent had rushed her and Lily out of the pub and into their room as quickly as possible without drawing attention to themselves. She put a spell on the room after locking the door and making sure the window was shut tight.

She turned to find Lily giving her a confused, yet unalarmed look with her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. Maleficent couldn't understand why her daughter was not as worried as she was! She reminded herself that Lily had never been here. Still she had learned all about the Enchanted Forest and the tales of that realm so she must just not understand the severity of the danger they are in.

"What'd you do?" Lily asked.

Even though she knew no one could hear them Maleficent looked around and walked closer to Lily and whispered, "I put a protection and silencing spell on this room."

"Why?"

"You know about Wonderland, don't you?"

"Yeah of course." Lilly tucked her hair behind her hear and shrugged. "White rabbits, creepy cat, Alice, tea parties, crazy Queen of Hearts who wants everyone's head, singing flowers."

Maleficent was disgusted. "Singing flowers?" Lily shrugged in a way that indicated: yeah, so? Then it dawned on her. Lily only learned the truth about her and the others from the Enchanted Forest from the Apprentice. How would she have heard about Wonderland? He certainly didn't stick around to tell her about every realm. Just the one that mattered to her.

Maleficent sat Lily down and explained the history and residents of Wonderland.

"Well that's certainly not the story I knew." Lily said stunned as she ran her hand through her hair. "I knew about the March Hare at least but I thought he was just crazy. Never heard of Time though."

"What does your filthy realm tell you about Wonderland?"

"I'll show you the movie when we get home."

Maleficent wasn't sure she wanted to know, though she did wonder what delusions were being spread about her. Glad she was in her attire donned from Storybrooke and not her typical villainous attire. She certainly did not want to be recognized. She was going to have to disguise herself though for extra precautions. No one knew who Lily was though and no one here knew she had a daughter, much less that it was her.

After sitting in silent thought, Lily spoke up. "So do you remember Wonderland? Have you been here? Do you know who my father is?"

* * *

 _Present day, Wonderland_

Everyone emerged from the portal in the same field that Lily and Maleficent had a few months before.

Leroy looked around. It looked like any forest back in their realm. "This is Wonderland? It looks like Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest. I thought Wonderland was supposed to be, I dunno. Different."

Killian took in a deep breath looking around. "Aye. This is certainly Wonderland. We are likely on its outskirts. The closer we get to the palaces the less it will look familiar."

Regina looked uneasy. "Well I suggest we start moving. The sooner we can do what we came to do the better. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

Everyone agreed. As they walked Regina, Hook, and Belle got everyone up to speed regarding how Time and the March Hare operate.

David spoke up. "But no one has been here since Cora has left?" Regina nodded. "We need to figure out how things are run in this realm now that she's gone."

Without a better idea on where to start the plan was to find a small town where they could get information from the average citizen.

Snow and David walked together behind everyone else.

"David, Lily looks so discouraged already."

"I am sure she was just hoping she'd regain some memories when she returned. I saw her face drop when she looked around when we arrived. She remembers her arrival here but nothing else."

Snow sighed. "I'm going to talk to everyone later. We need to show Lily that we have hope. Right now everyone looks too worried. Without hope she will just resort to giving back in to her darkness. I know we have plenty to be worried about, but none of us would have come if we didn't hope that finding her parents was possible."

David smiled and grabbed her hand. "I think that's a brilliant idea."

Snow and David were soon walking among the middle of the group. As they walked along Snow noticed a fallen tree to her left that had a twisted branch sticking straight up that looked like a deformed, creepy small tree. Snow paused to look at it.

Emma turned to look at it as well letting go of Killian's hand. "Mom, isn't that…"

"The same fallen tree we've past twice before? Yes." Snow said coming and kneeling down next to it.

Regina was annoyed. "We've been walking in circles? You'd think with between someone who lived in the woods and a former bail bonds person we wouldn't have gotten lost so quickly."

Snow couldn't take her eyes off the branch. "No. I've been paying attention. There's no way."

Killian looked around. "The sun hasn't moved since we arrived in Wonderland."

Belle furrowed her brow and leaned back. "But that's not possible. We've been here for hours."

Lily sat down and leaned against a tree with her head in her hands.

Regina, Killian, Belle, and Leroy began to discuss the situation. How was this possible?

Snow looked at David. Their silent communication thanks to their shared heart knew that this was a moment Snow could really use to help Lily fight the darkness.

Snow went and sat down next to her. She wanted to put her arm around Lily but knew given her experience when Emma had her walls up that it was not the right time for that. She pulled out two donuts from Granny and handed one to Lily and took a bite of the other.

"Thanks."

Snow gave her a warm, hopeful, and genuine smile. "You looked as hungry as me."

Lily returned a small smile.

* * *

 _Present Day, Storybrooke_

Robin and Henry sat at the grand dining table in Regina's house with the Apprentice's wand set in its center.

They were both worried. Henry had tried to reopen the portal to no avail. They tried to call the mirror but Regina apparently didn't realize it. Likely she wasn't expecting them so soon. All they saw was black, probably the inside of her pocket, and heard some muffled talking. At least they knew that the mirror worked.

They didn't need a portal back just yet so the problem now lie in how to get it to them eventually and what to do with the wand in the meantime.

Robin leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "The station is not the right place for it. Not with Gold still locked away and I don't think it's a good idea for him to know."

Henry nodded. "I agree. What about giving it to Blue and the rest of the fairies to protect?"

"Perhaps, but the less who know about it the better, but I don't have a better idea."

As Robin and Henry continued to ponder, a Gold turned away from the window looking in on them and began walking back towards the station and his cell. He smiled having learned a great deal more than he had expected to today and he now had a lead on how to regain his powers.


	6. Chapter 6

_Present day, Storybrooke_

Without a better idea, Robin and Henry took the Apprentice's wand to Blue. She had agreed to hide it without telling the other fairies. While she trusted them, the fewer people who knew about it, the better.

Henry and Robin were relieved that Blue was confident that she would be able to use the wand to open the portal to Wonderland. She would test it out later on when she believed it would be safe to do so just to be positive.

Henry furrowed his brow in thought. "But why wasn't I able to make it work? I'm the author now and I have the heart of the truest believer."

Blue gave him a small smile, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Because this is a very powerful and special wand. It requires its user to have extensive magical training."

"I guess that makes sense. Could you teach me Blue?" He was sure he had untapped magic inside him, so why not harness it and help out. He was getting older and hoped he'd soon be included more.

Robin and Blue exchanged surprised and alarmed looks. Blue hadn't seen any sign that Henry had magical potential, but wasn't sure how to tell him. Her eyes pleaded to Robin to help her say no.

Robin patted him on the back. "Let's wait until your mothers return. Right now we have more pressing matters to attend to and I don't really want your mothers getting upset at me for putting you in harm's way. Besides, Blue is very busy, I'm sure."

Henry huffed and looked down at his feet. "Fine," he said curtly.

Robin and Henry left and were walking down the street.

"They will be home before you know it and then you can talk to them about it. They placed you in my care for the time being and I intend to honor their trust."

Henry was silent. The scowl on his face was slowly disappearing and he became lost in thought. They were almost back to Regina's when he spoke. "So what's our next move in Operation Rabbit Hole?"

"Operation Rabbit Hole? I like that."

Robin wasn't sure what their next move was, but he didn't have much time to think about it before there was a muffled voice call his name. He looked around confused.

"Robin, is that coming from your pocket?"

Robin reached in his pocket and pulled out the mirror Regina had given him. Sure enough the sound was coming from there. Regina appeared in the mirror.

"Regina!" Robin smiled. For a moment nothing else existed. He was just thrilled to see her, but then he noticed the worry on her face. "What's wrong?"

Henry leaned in to see the mirror. "Hey mom."

They saw Regina looking around in a mild panic. "We have a little problem. We're stuck in a time loop and I've lost the Apprentice's wand."

Henry piped in. "Mom! We found the wand right after you left. It never made it through the portal."

* * *

 _Present day, Wonderland_

Hook's realization about the sun had been the clue they needed to figure out that they were simply walking in circles through no fault of their own as they were in a time loop. David's watch would reset itself every half hour back to the thirty minutes before.

They'd stopped walking. It was pointless to keep walking and get nowhere only to tire themselves out for no good reason.

Regina was very annoyed. "Time must already know we are here."

"But why put us in a time loop?" Snow asked.

Regina crossed her arms and looked at Lily. "That's a good question." She knew it wasn't Lily's fault she couldn't remember and the memory potion she'd given her before they came didn't work. Whatever happened to Lily's memories, it was no ordinary magic. It was something much much different. Regardless, Regina was still annoyed to some extent at Lily and her mother. What had they done?

It was clear to everyone now that Lily's memories were going to be much more important and critical now that they were being targeted.

Everyone tried to rest while Emma and Regina attempted to break whatever spell they were stuck in.

Regina realized she'd lost the Apprentice's wand and let out a long stream of curse words. As soon as they were able to move on she would be able to find it. That would have easily freed them from this time trap. It was some of the strongest magic she'd ever come across.

Emma hadn't used magic since she'd rid herself of the darkness. She felt it in her though. Stronger than ever.

Killian and David were sitting on the fallen tree chatting when Killian felt a strange vibrating sensation flowing through him. It felt like he was purring. He turned to look at Emma who was using her magic. When she stopped, the vibrating stopped. When she tried something different it started again.

He got up and walked over to her.

Emma smiled as their shared heart sensed that Killian was walking up behind her. She loved that even though they had hardly spent a moment apart since the engagement a few weeks ago, that his heart still sped up and he relaxed the closer they got together.

She reached her hand out and grabbed his without turning around as she watched Regina attempt to break the spell.

"No such luck I take it?"

Regina turned frustrated. Not at Killian, just at being stuck. She glared at him.

Killian pulled Emma a few steps away from Regina. "Emma, what does it feel like when you are using your magic?"

"Oh, um, I hadn't really thought about it but…I guess I kind of feel like a buzzing sensation throughout my body. Like my magic has an electric force. Why?"

Killian smiled at his beautiful Swan. "Well, kind of felt it myself."

Emma's eyes widened and she took a deep breath. "Man this shared heart thing is kinda intense."

"Does that frighten you love?"

She looked at him and her eyes smiled as one side of her mouth turned up. "It should, but because it's you…it doesn't." She looked around and thought for a moment. "Do you think it means you have magic now too?"

"I highly doubt it. Besides what would I need magic for?"

Belle had been looking through her book and overheard their conversation and got up at this last bit and walked towards them.

"Emma, your magic comes from being the product of true love. Your heart. It's quite possible Killian may now have some too."

Killian shook his head. "Look what I did last time I had magic. I know I was the Dark One and that greatly influenced me, but I would rather not contemplate my having magical capabilities."

Emma rested her head on Killian's shoulder. It was a comfort to both of them.

Regina walked toward the three of them. "I should have brought some things from my vault. I don't know what I was thinking coming to Wonderland without certain things."

"We didn't think we'd be targeted before we even did anything. Just like when we were sent back to the Enchanted Forest and we weren't expecting the Wicked Witch to have taken over." David called from his perch.

Belle thought a moment. "Wait. Regina. Didn't you bring a mirror with you imbued with magic to communicate with Robin and Henry?"

Regina grabbed her mirror and called Robin. She was quite glad to see him and Henry and glad to know where the wand was. Unfortunately she wasn't sure a portal would open while they were stuck and if it did she worried that it would extend to Storybrooke so she told them to not have Blue open a portal just yet.

Henry and Robin were walking to Regina's vault while they talked. She was hoping that her mother's spell book might have something that could help.

"Regina?" David called. "My watch didn't reset."

Snow's eyes lit up and she grabbed his wrist to look. "Let's see if we can keep walking. Continue talking to them. I think that's what's doing it!"

Everyone quickly got up and began walking. Regina spoke with them and then passed the mirror to Emma so she could speak with Henry.

After an hour of talking and walking without finding that they were walking in circles still and David's watch resetting they realized that they were free of the spell.

It must have been the connected magic of the mirrors and Storybrooke not being in a time loop that broke the spell.

They disconnected the mirror. Regina had given them instructions to look through her mother's book and the library for information on Time and time spells.

* * *

 _A few months ago, Wonderland_

Maleficent and Lily had managed to leave the small town without drawing attention to themselves.

As they left the inn the saw the White Rabbit passed out just outside the tavern door.

"I don't understand why we have to walk. I know how to fly now, safely. It'll be so much faster." Lily complained.

Maleficent wished her daughter would realize the severity of the situation. "Because that would get us immediately recognized."

"Why are you so worried about that?"

Maleficent sighed. "Time has a particular grudge against me for what I did the last time I was here. I sort of pissed him off. A lot."

"Ah, here's the powerful Maleficent I'd heard about. What'd you do?" Lily grew very excited.

Maleficent began to tell her daughter the story of her brief time in Wonderland in the past.

Not too far behind them, a small dormouse stopped following them and jetted off towards Time's palace.


	7. Chapter 7

_Many years ago, Wonderland_

Maleficent just arrived in Wonderland through a very windy portal. She checked that her dress and signature black horns were still in place. They were except for a minor catch on the hem of her dress. She straightened it and looked around with a contemptuous and arrogant air.

She really did not want to come here, but she was left with no choice. She needed to find Cora and find out how to outwit Rumpelstiltskin in a deal he'd trapped her with. Cora was the only one who had yet to get out of a deal made with the Dark One.

Maleficent had arrived in the palace gardens, only she quickly realized it was the White Queen's palace and the Queen of Hearts' palace, Cora's, was a two day's walk from here.

She really wanted to fly, but she didn't think it would be a good idea to draw attention to herself. Speaking of which…

She waved her hand and her attire quickly transformed into one that allowed her to blend in. Even though she had modified the realm's wardrobe to suit her taste, she still sneered at it. Lots of bright colors with sharp, bold shapes and lines. She wore purple, green, and black with a little white decorated with medium sized circles and squares. Instead of her preferred form fitting dress, this one accentuated her hips. At least it went down to the ground. Most of the female inhabitants of the land wore shorter skirts that fell around their knees.

She stepped out from the bushes she was hidden in and seamlessly blended in with those wandering around. She left the gardens and decided to head to the village in hopes of finding some form of transportation that might expedite her journey. She had heard stories about this place. It was like all of the crazy creatures from people's dreams resided in this realm and strange things happened to you.

It was a colorful town. The buildings were lopsided which was strange given the traditional looking palace right next to it.

In the village she found an older man tending to his merchant cart. "Could you tell me where I might find a horse? I have a long journey."

The old man raised his eyebrows and held out his hand. He clearly wasn't going to talk without something in return.

Maleficent rolled her eyes and pulled out a few copper coins.

The old man carefully inspected them and put them in his coin pouch. He turned, walking a few steps and waved her closer. Maleficent came up beside him and he pointed down the next road where she saw a horseshoe sign.

The man turned and walked to the other side of his cart where a young woman had come to purchase some vegetables.

Annoyed that she had to pay for him to point, Maleficent swiped some sort of green root looking vegetable and tucked it in her pocket and headed to where the man pointed.

When she turned in to the large stable (which was huge considering the small looking exterior), there was a man passing out hay to the five horses.

"Hello? Excuse me."

The man turned and looked at her smiling. "Hello." He put his things down and brushed his hands off on his dark green pants. "What can I do for you my lady?"

Maleficent was taken aback by how handsome he was. He had hair so dark that it was almost black. His eyes were a bright and oddly fiery green. He was tall and strong, but not overly muscular.

She had to close her eyes to bring herself out of the trance she felt when she looked at him.

"I need a horse. I have a long journey. I was told you could help me."

"Most certainly. I've got five, you can pick any one you'd like."

She began to look at each of the horses. Each looked strong and durable. "They all look perfectly suitable. Is there one you would recommend?"

He smiled and approached her. "This one my lady is actually the fastest steed in all the land." He rubbed the nose of the calico horse just behind her.

"Excellent. How much?"

He smiled. Considering her for a moment. "The price of your company for the journey."

Maleficent pulled back confused. "Excuse me?"

"Allow me to accompany you on your journey."

"Alright." Maleficent was surprised at what she said so quickly. She had no idea why she'd even said it. Normally she'd prefer the solitude but she didn't regret what she said.

The man smiled. "I'll prepared the steeds then. I'm Chronos." He said giving her a small bow.

She wasn't quite sure she wanted to tell him her name. But she didn't want to lie to him for some odd reason she couldn't quite explain either. "Mal." She said giving him a nod. It wasn't a lie, but it didn't give away her identity.

They set out and chatted along the way. He was right. Their horses were faster than any she'd seen.

Chronos told Mal all about Wonderland and its strange inhabitants. The White Rabbit hopped alongside them for some time. He was an insufferable creature but apparently Chronos had a friendly relationship with the rabbit and often fixed some treasured possession that frequently malfunctioned.

As they neared Cora's palace a sense of sadness began to take root in her growing with each moment. The closer they got, the sooner she would have to part from Chronos. She realized she was falling in love with him, yet she didn't care.

Chronos noticed her grow increasingly somber. "Mal? Is everything alright?"

"I wanted to get this journey over with as quickly as possible, but now I'm sad we are so near my destination and we'll be heading our own ways." Had she really just said that? Admitted that to him? What was going on? She'd heard love can change people but she was beginning to not even recognize herself.

Chronos' heart warmed at that. He'd immediately knew there was something about her and all he wanted was to be near her. "We could always stop for the night. I have a luxurious tent in my saddlebag. Finish the trip in the morning."

Without realizing it, they had both pulled their horses to a stop.

Mal smiled and nodded. A tent? Well no matter how luxurious it was she planned to use her magic to spruce it up a bit. She still had standards and she could trust him with magic. Didn't seem like it was a rare commodity here.

Once the tent was set up and all, Chronos said he was going to head off to a nearby town for some food.

Mal was already quite hungry and had no idea how long he'd be. She decided to pull out her root vegetable she'd swiped from the old man and snack on it while she waited.

* * *

She awoke leaning against a tree. She was quite dirty and very groggy. She felt like she'd just transformed back from dragon formed while being drugged.

"Maleficent. Isn't it?"

She looked up and her blurry vision began to clear. Chronos stood in front of her. His arms crossed. He was obviously quite annoyed.

"What?" She asked confused.

He dropped his arms and stepped forward. Anger burned in his eyes. "You're Maleficent. I just saw you as a dragon. Why didn't you just tell?"

She didn't know what to say. She just stared at him.

"You know, I'm not even mad at you for not being completely honest with me. Although I must admit, Mal was a good alternative. But to think that you feel it's okay to do whatever you want as a dragon when I'm not around is okay…I just…I saw YOU!"

Mal got to her feet and rushed to him. "Please. I don't" He cut her off but she just wanted to tell him she had no idea she'd even been a dragon and she doesn't remember what happens when she is in dragon form.

"No don't!" He turned and walked a few steps away. She remained frozen. He quickly spun back around. "You're going to be stuck here for a long time, yet no time at all." His left hand was raised and when he finished speaking a black pocket watched dropped from it swinging as he held the top of the chain.

"Guess you should probably know, they call me Time in Wonderland."

With that he disappeared with the tent and their horses. She had no idea what she had done and what had happened. She just knew she was now trapped in time and had to figure out how to break it and get the heck out of Wonderland.

* * *

 _Wonderland a few months ago_

"So you think Time is my father?" Lily asked stunned.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Haven't you been listening? No. The root I must have eaten transformed me unknowingly into my dragon form and while I was in that form that I must have met your father and Time must have witnessed it."

Lily realized just how complicated this had gotten but she wasn't quite sure how her mother didn't put the timeline together.

"But how did you not realize that it must have been in Wonderland that I was created?"

"First of all, I tried to push that visit from my mind. Second. I was trapped in time for a very very long time. When I finally managed to escape as a small dormouse ran through my path thus breaking the spell, it had felt like it had happened so long ago that by the time I realized I was pregnant, I had already taken on the dragon form many times leaving too many possibilities."

This was a lot for Lily to take on all at once and it still didn't even bring her closer to learning who her father was if her mother had every intention of avoiding the only man who knew who he was, Time.

"So the only person who knows who my father is, isn't likely to tell either of us anything. Great. So what's the plan?"

Maleficent thought about it for a moment. "We somehow need to get that memory from him without him knowing."

* * *

The dormouse ran up to Time in his fortress of numbers.

"Sir?" The dormouse timidly squeaked, it was a wonder that Time even heard. "She has returned."

Time continued to stare out his window over the great landscape that was Wonderland as the sun set. "I thought I felt her presence return to Wonderland." He turned and saw the dormouse shaking. "What else?"

"She…she has someone with her. A daughter. They are looking for the girl's father."

"WHAT?!" Time roared and began pacing. "He impregnated her?!" He suddenly sat down in his throne putting his head in his hands. He still loved her, yet hated her. He was amazed that after one brief day with her that after all these years he felt her presence return to this realm the same way he felt her leave it all those years ago. Even though he hadn't met her yet, the day she appeared at his stable he had an overwhelming sensation come over him just an hour before he saw her.

He had an idea. He straightened up and glared at the terrified little creature before him. The dormouse was under his servitude for as long as he deemed fit after freeing Mal from her time prison. Even if it was an accident.


	8. Chapter 8

_Present Day, Storybrooke_

Operation Rabbit Hole had ground to a halt. There was simply nothing to do at the moment. Blue had been able to get the wand to work. She hadn't actually made a portal with it yet but felt confident that when the time came she could do it. She just couldn't create a portal for no reason though; it would remain open until someone went through it.

Operation Bells was underway though. The other day when they had communicated through the mirror, Emma told Henry to start scouting out locations for her and Killian to marry when they returned. Emma mostly gave Henry this task to keep him busy and out of trouble, but she was also glad as she didn't think wedding planning would be the most enjoyable task. Certainly marrying Killian and the marriage she was all about, just not the wedding particularly knowing how much the town of Storybrooke would insist on being involved.

Henry was certainly doing his duty in scouting out locations but knew it had to be one with a view of the sea as it was when Henry was sailing away and decided to return to Storybrooke to help them travel to Neverland to save Henry that Killian realized he loved Emma. It was also when Emma saw the Jolly Roger returning to help them that she knew there was something more than simple friendship she felt for the man even though it took much much longer for her to admit it. The sea was important to both of them.

Henry was walking Roland home from school as he did every day now, holding hands as they crossed the street. They met up with Robin at the station at 3:15pm who would come in to complete paperwork after finishing patrols.

As they walked up, Henry noticed that the sheriff's car wasn't there yet. Occasionally Robin would be about 5 minutes late.

Henry looked down at Roland. "Okay your dad's not here yet. Do you remember what we're supposed to do?"

"Um…yes! We wait just inside on the bench." Roland smiled.

They went just inside and sat on the bench where they could look out and see when Robin would arrive. If Rumple hadn't been locked up in there, Robin wouldn't have cared where they waited inside for him. Magic or no magic, he couldn't trust Rumple with the life of a fly.

"What did you learn today?" Henry enjoyed taking on the role of older brother. He hoped soon they would be. Certainly Robin would propose to Regina soon he thought.

"We learned about the history of Storybrooke and the state of Maine."

"Was it fun?"

"I guess." Roland shrugged. "I prefer the days when we learn about science. It's like magic!"

Henry considered that statement. "I guess you're right. I hadn't thought about it that way. Maybe I'll enjoy working on my chemistry homework tonight."

"OH! Can I help?" Roland stood up, jumping!

"Do you have any homework?"

Roland promptly stopped jumping and looked down at the floor. "Yes."

Henry smiled. "Once you finish your homework which I'll help you with, you can help me."

A huge goofy smile spread across Roland's face displaying the two teeth Roland had recently lost.

A few moments later Robin pulled up.

"Sorry lads. Bit of an interesting day. Dr. Whale and Ruby got into an altercation over something called a hashtag. I didn't get it, but they kept pointing at their mobile phone."

The boys got up and began to follow Robin into the office.

Henry smirked. "I'll explain it to you once you join facebook."

Robin raised one eyebrow at him. "What's facebook?"

Henry sighed and rolled his eyes.

Robin picked up Roland and turned the corner to the office when he abruptly halted. Henry almost ran into him.

Henry looked around and saw that Mr. Gold's cell was empty.

Robin was halfway through a curse word before he stopped himself as he was in the presence of children.

* * *

 _Present Day, Wonderland_

The heroes had come across a small village. It was the same that Lily and her mother first came to although they were unaware of this fact. It was best determined that they lay low and set up camp outside of town.

Regina conjured a few luxurious tents and enacted a few protection spells to keep any of the Wonderland residents from finding them.

Emma suppressed a laugh. "A bit like Harry Potter don't you think?"

Everyone but Lily turned to look at her very confused. "Never mind," Emma mumbled.

Lily came over. "It is a bit like the Deathly Hallows. Kinda always wanted to be a part of that story. Do you think that realm exists too?"

Emma pulled back and thought about it. "Well…I dunno. I suppose it's a possibility."

Lily took a deep breath and walked away. They both hoped that their friendship could be repaired. They both wanted it, but neither knew how to go about it.

"When we return, you and Henry will have to explain who this Harry Potter you both speak of frequently is." Killian said bringing Emma out of a deep thought.

"Yea. We'll have a weekend where we marathon the movies."

Killian raised his eyebrows. "How many are there love?'

Emma ran her hand through her hair. "uh, eight."

"Eight?!"

"I promise they are really good though!"

Killian rolled his eyes and Emma gave him a small kiss.

"You know love, I can't wait until we get home and are finally wed and we can have some…um…quality alone time."

A little while later after they had eaten dinner Snow knew this was a good time to talk to Lily. Lily seemed agitated.

Snow followed her outside while everyone else remained in the main tent.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

Lily turned around and shot her a glare that could have turned her to stone without Medusa's power.

Snow immediately realized she needed to change her tactic. Despite significant differences, Snow knew Emma and Lily were a lot alike. For one, they both had built incredible big walls in the time they had been separated from their families.

Snow went to sit on a tree stump not far off. "I know us helping you won't make up for what David and I did to you so long ago. You know how deeply we regretted that decision as soon as it happened. Fortunately we dealt with the author who tricked us. Anyways, I'd hope you'd come out here upset about something so I didn't feel like I was being ridiculous about being upset."

"What are you upset about?" Lily crossed her arms staring down at Snow.

Snow thought very carefully about how to word this. Finally folder her hands in her lap and looked Lily directly in the eye. "Well no one really lets me help. Emma and Regina think their magic can basically fix everything and David and Killian would prefer that I stay on the sidelines while they fight." This was true. It did bother her. She just omitted the part where she had sat everyone down and basically told them in no uncertain terms that Snow White was back and would be taking part in the adventures. Mary Margaret was a part of her, but it was time to reclaim herself as Snow. "I'm just sick of being looked at as a damsel in distress when I'm not even in distress! Yes I have a young son and David in particular thinks protecting me protects him, but I'm not incapable…sorry that was a lot of information all at once."

Lily relaxed and sat down next to Snow. "No, it's fine. I kinda feel the same. No one seems to ever ask my opinion. They just treat me like I can't be trusted and can't help as my memories were erased somehow. It's my freaking mother we are here to save! And my father we hope to find!"

"You're right. I'll make sure we ask your opinion next time we discuss anything."

"You think they'll actually listen?" Lilly was unsure.

Snow sighed. "Yes. Especially if David doesn't want to sleep on the couch for the rest of his life."

The next morning Belle decided it might be in their best interests to befriend the Cheshire Cat. He remained invisible expect when he wished to be seen so he knew many of the secrets of Wonderland. Everyone agreed.

Snow looked over at Lily who rolled her eyes and breathed heavily. "What do you think Lily? I know you don't remember, but do you have a good or bad feeling about this? You have been here more recently than anyone even if you don't remember."

Everyone, even Lily looked at Snow in surprise. "Uh…I think…I think it's a good idea actually. We should just be careful about how much information we share with him. From what I know he's never been one to align himself with anyone but himself."

Killian looked around at everyone as he said, "Aye, that is true. When I came to take Cora's heart for Regina the cat did tell me how to find her, but sold me out to her guards who captured me and brought me before in in exchange for some measly catnip."

Emma squeezed Killian's hand.

Lily looked at Snow and gave a tiny smile. Snow felt her heart swell. With each little moment she and David had with Lily that brought Lily towards the light and away from the dark and showed Lily that she could trust the heroes and they were beginning to trust her, Snow felt a tiny, just a tiny bit of guilt fade away. This moment was different though. She finally saw Lily trust more than she had ever before.

* * *

 _A few months ago, Wonderland_

Lily and Maleficent had managed to sneak into Time's palace. The plan was to find Time, knock him out, and extract the memory he had of watching Maleficent in dragon form when she conceived Lily.

Lily had no idea how Maleficent was going to manage all of this but she assured her that she would teach Lily how to wield magic beyond transforming into a dragon once things had settled down.

They wandered through the servants' quarters until they had worked their way up to the great hall where Time looked out the large window into the landscape of Wonderland. Without turning around he spoke much to Lily and Maleficent's surprise. "Hello my dears." He waved his hand and the women were frozen.

Time turned. And slowly began walking towards them.

"Chronos please. We just need to know what happened. I really never meant to hurt you and I don't remember anything! I love you. Still."

Time thought for a moment. "Hmmm. Don't care. You will remain here. Imprisoned with me. Her…well that thing you spawned. Well I'll send her home with no memory of what's happened here." He opened his palm and blew a sparkly dust into Lily's face and she disappeared back to Storybrooke.

"What did you do to her?" Mal demanded.

Time walked up to her and mere inches from her face and snarled. "She's fine. No idea what happened though. You should be more worried about yourself though."

~~ _Let me know what you think! Action will really start to pick up now that the groundwork has all been laid. Hopefully I'll be able to write another chapter soon but I do work in the theatre and am finishing up graduate school and have 3 shows this month!_

Up Next: Henry and Robin find out what happened to Rumple, the heroes find the Cheshire cat, and Mal meets another prisoner in Time's dungeon.


	9. Chapter 9

_Present Day, Wonderland_

Everyone began packing up. Regina and Belle were going through one of the books Belle brought in hopes of finding something that might help them find the Cheshire Cat.

Regina was lost in the text when Belle looked up to see Emma and Killian packing up. Even though they were doing different things and not right next to each other, their connection was still very evident in the way they moved. Two pieces of one whole. She was excited to return home to begin writing her first book on heart sharing. Snow and David's experience had been incredible, but it was clear no two couples experienced it the same regardless of Emma's heart being different.

She sighed. She still loved Rumple. She wanted to trust him again, badly. Perhaps it might be possible now that there would never be a Dark One again and with a bit of time. That was always her problem. As soon as he changed she'd immediately trust him again. He would have to prove himself to her over a very long period of time.

Lily was having trouble stuffing the tent into the bag. Leroy cam over. He'd done it many times before when he and the rest of the dwarves were helping Snow and Charming take back their kingdom.

"Here let me show you. There's a little trick."

Leroy refolded the tent and slipped it in the bag as if it was nothing.

"Thanks." Lily smiled. "So why did you come to Wonderland with us?"

"Figured if I could help another grumpy soul it might help mine."

They began walking. Belle and Regina had found nothing in the books. No one who had been had in fact found the cat, but there was no question that he did exist.

Killian stopped suddenly. "Do you all hear that?"

Everyone froze. There was a bristling of leaves in the trees, but there was no wind.

Regina started looking around. "He's in the trees."

After a few moments of looking around Leroy shouted and began swatting at something on his head. A pair of big eyes and a grinning smile began to appear. Slowly the rest of the cat became visible.

Cheshire Cat hopped from Leroy's shoulder and next to the pile of bags they'd just set down. He was sniffing them and finally found one he liked. He began to pick at the drawstring with his claw.

"I will tell you what you need if I can have something from this bag."

Leroy was still very annoyed. "How do you know what we want?"

"I've been following you for the last several days. I'd have just taken what I wanted, but you sort of made that impossible. Figured how would be a good time for all of us to get what we want."

David crossed his arms. "So what do you want?"

Cheshire Cat grinned and opened the bag pulling out two tuna fish sandwiches.

"That's it?" David was surprised.

Lily grew impatient. "Sure fine. Now tell us how we can find out what happened to my parents."

Cheshire Cat began licking and sniffing the sandwich. "Well first of all. You need to beware of the Dormouse. He's delivered much information about you and your plans to Time already. Second, if your parents are still alive they are in his dungeon. If they aren't, well you'll have to find out what happened to them from Time. You really should hope it doesn't come to that." He quickly ate a sandwich. "I'll tell you what. I'll follow you and keep watch for the Dormouse and in return for more food."

"Deal." Regina spat. "Now how do we get into his dungeon?"

He grinned. "Well you could go this way or that way but there's really only one way."

Emma stepped forward. "And that way is?"

"A secret underground passageway that Time himself knows not of."

Emma straightened up. "Great! Where is it?"

"I honestly have no idea. Legend has it that Alice created it."

"But didn't Alice go back to her realm after slaying the Jabberwocky?" Belle asked.

"Well she did come back. She's been in hiding."

Snow smiled. "I gather you know where she is, so let's go find her."

They gathered up their things as the Cheshire Cat ate the second sandwich and everyone began following him towards Alice's hiding place.

* * *

 _Wonderland one month ago…_

Maleficent sat in her cold, dark, and dank cell. She had given up trying to remove the magic barrier cuff. It needed magic to take it off.

She was annoyed at herself for underestimating her former friend…lover…she wasn't even sure since it was such a short affair.

A noise came from the cell next to her, but it was too dark for her to see anything. "Hello?"

A figure began to emerge from the darkness. He had a small limp in his left foot. He was tall with brown hair. He looked like he had been captive for a very long time. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were shredded. He leaned up against the bars. "What did you do?"

Mal rolled her eyes. "Does it matter? Seems like the kind of guy that anything would piss him off."

The man considered it then straightened up running his hand through his hair. "True, although he usually just imprisons people in some sort of time loop or kills them. He only brings you down here if you really did something he didn't like."

"It was a long time ago. I was just stupid enough to come back to Wonderland and managed to get caught." She needed to get out and find out what happened to her daughter. Perhaps this man could help. "So any thoughts on how to escape?"

"Not even worth attempting. Too many horrific curses placed upon this dungeon should we try."

"How long have you been here?"

"Twenty-nine years I think. I lost track of time. Never get much sunlight down here. What's your name?"

"Maleficent. And you are?"

"Diaval." He stuck his hand out through the bars and they shook hands.

* * *

 _Wonderland, Present Day_

 _"_ _I need to slay the Jabberwocky?" Alice asked the little mouse in shock who nodded back at her. "Well where do I find him? I must save my friends."_

 _The little mouse told Alice where to find him and helped her raise an army. He also told her of a great amour that would protect her from any harm._

 _It was a horrific battle with heavy losses on both sides but Alice was fortunately able to defeat the Jabberwocky. With a great swing of her sword blood was drawn and he vanished leaving only a toe behind._

 _Alice and her friends held a great celebration after which she'd returned home. A year later, the White Rabbit came to bring her back telling her that the Dormouse had tricked her._

 _Time had framed the Jabberwocky for many horrific crimes and needed his blood drawn from close to his heart to imprison him. Alice had never understood why that small cut had done him in. It's because it hadn't._

Alice sat at her table in the cave she'd made her home. She had to free the Jabberwocky. She'd created a tunnel to get to him undetected but there was a barrier spell she was never able to break. She'd sought help from the White Queen but her magic was not powerful enough.

Cheshire Cat appeared in front of her breaking her from her thoughts. She scratched his head. "Didn't expect to see you again so soon."

He purred. "Well, it turns out I have a group just outside. Some possess great magic that could help you free the Jabberwocky."

"And why would they do that?"

"They are looking for one girl's parents. Time has taken her mother. If her parents are still alive they'd be locked up in the same dungeon with your Jabberwocky."

After a while they had formulated a plan with Alice. Alice, Emma, and Regina would under cover of dark check out the tunnel to see exactly what was needed to break any spells Time may have placed and then everyone would help once everything was in order.

That night Emma, Regina, and Alice had set out. They had been gone an hour or two when the Cheshire Cat waltzed in with the Dormouse squirming. He threw him in a jar and poked two small air holes in the lid.

"You can't! Please let me out! He'll hurt my family."

The Cheshire Cat sat down beside the jar. "Here's the little thing who's been telling Time all about you."

Snow stormed forward. "You help us, we'll keep your family safe. You have our word."

Dormouse hesitated but nodded tentatively. He knew he could trust anyone more than Time. His debt to Time had already been paid many times over, yet he still threatened his family every day.

"Hook are you alright?" Belle asked seeing pained look suddenly overtake his face.

Killian looked around the room. His eyes stopped on Snow's. "Something's happened. They're in mortal danger. I feel it. We have to go now!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Wonderland, 6 weeks ago…_

Mal looked questioningly at her fellow prisoner. "Diaval? That's an interesting name. What are you in for?"

Diaval sighed and leaned up against the stone wall and slid down into a sitting position, putting his head in his hands. "I really have no idea. I must have done something when I couldn't remember."

Mal didn't understand. When she was torturing her victims she reveled in telling them what she was seeking vengeance for. It made her feel justified in her actions, but best of all was the look in their eyes when they realized they weren't as heroic as they'd thought. So why didn't Time tell Diaval what he'd done? Why did he never tell her what he'd witnessed while she was a dragon all those years ago? What was the point? Certainly one kept certain things close to the chest but when you are in the act of vengeance and its culmination you give a long speech!

They were quiet for a long time before Diaval broke the silence. "So how did he manage to capture you?"

Mal shot him a questioning but annoyed look.

"He's just fairly creative. Figure if we do get out of here some day or he decides to do something else besides let us rot in here that knowing his various strategies might be helpful."

Diaval was honest in what he was saying, but he was also just glad to have someone to talk to even though it meant someone else was trapped.

Mal looked around the dungeon and when she looked down noticed that a small tray of food and a goblet of water had appeared before her and Diaval. Diaval had already begun picking at his food.

"He's got some sort of time loop that feeds us. Same crap for lunch every day. Dinner is on a three day cycle."

Mal looked down at her tray. There was a small roll that was hard enough to break teeth and some mushy gray slop she couldn't fathom what it was. It looked disgusting and that it had been left over from two nights earlier. The water was even linty.

She sighed and pushed the tray away. Sadly she knew at some point she'd be hungry enough to eat this mess, but not yet.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Diaval was right in that learning about Time might be helpful. "Well, my daughter and I thought we could sneak up on him to extract a memory we needed, but seemed he was expecting us."

"That would be the Dormouse. Time's minion. He is really good at getting information without you knowing because he's so small. Reports it back to Time and then does his bidding."

Mal shuddered. She'd always hated little rodents. Very glad that Aurora wasn't another Cinderella with her posy of mice. "So what you about you?"

Diaval chugged his water and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He looked over at Mal and then stared at the wall straight ahead.

"Well everything was fine. I'd been living here in peace for many years and one day an angry mob descended on my cottage. A young warrior dressed in elaborate armor came forward and declared war on me for terrorizing the residents of Wonderland. The warrior, who turned out to be a young woman from a land without magic, said that she was honorable and wouldn't defeat me without proper warning. The next morning at dawn in the fields her army and I had a great battle. She cut off a toe and then as I was distracted looking for it, her blade scratched my chest every so lightly just over my heart and the next thing I knew I was transported here."

"How did you manage to fight an army alone?"

Diaval rolled his head on the stone wall to look at Mal. "I'm jabberwocky. The dragon species of this realm."

It hit Mal like a ton of bricks. She looked closer at his face. Yes, it had to be. This was Lily's father. Time must have seen them in dragon form create Lily.

"She has your eyes." Maleficent whispered in wonder.

* * *

 _Wonderland, Present Day_

Everyone rushed around to get things ready to storm Time's castle to save Emma, Regina, and Alice. They had no idea what happened or what they would be facing, but Killian and Emma's shared heart left no doubt that there was danger.

Dormouse held his tongue as long as he could. When Snow White passed his cage, he decided to speak. "You promise you can protect my family?"

Snow stopped and turned to him. "As well as yourself."

"I don't care what happens to me. Especially after all I've done. But if you are going to go in after your friends, I have some information you must know."

Charming came up beside Snow and put his arm around her shoulder. "Please help us. We will protect both you and your family."

Dormouse stood up. His resolve now was strong. "Time knows of Alice's tunnel. He didn't want her to know he knew though. His plan was to set traps along its path close to the dungeon to torment her. He will never let her save the Jabberwocky." He turned to look at Lily. "The Jabberwocky took his love from him. The Jabberwocky is your father."

Everyone turned and looked at Lily stunned. This was the moment she'd been waiting for for far too long, yet she was speechless and felt nothing but shock. She was expecting to receive this information today, particularly from a mouse!

Leroy crossed over to her and guided her to a seat. He sat down next to her. "We're going to rescue your parents today

Lily turned and smiled at him. Somehow that had been exactly what she'd needed to hear.

Not long later Killian lead the entourage charging into the rescue mission.

Through their shared heart, Snow and Charming knew it was time to calm Killian down. Charming sprinted up to Killian and had to almost jog to keep pace. "Hook slow down."

"Not a chance mate." Killian grumbled.

Charming rolled his eyes. Headstrong pirate. Acting first, thinking later. "We can't just storm the gates. You heard the Dormouse. There are too may risks and unknowns. We have to be strategic."

"And condemn to them whatever horrible fate they are currently in?"

Charming had to get him to realize slow and steady would win the day and not as fast and furious as he was being. "If we are captured then we can no longer help them. Also, if you die, Emma dies. Keeping yourself safe is just as important not as keeping Emma safe." Killian stopped dead in his tracks. "That conversation with Snow about sharing a heart ring a bell now?"

Killian took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He turned and strode quickly to Lily. "What do you think?"

Lily was unsure. She looked at Leroy who had been walking next to her and he gave her an encouraging nod. "I agree with Charming. I don't remember it, but he managed to capture my mother. Mistress of Darkness. And send me back to Storybrooke with no memories of anything. We need to do this right."

As much as it pained him, Killian realized they were right. He turned and the group began walking again.

Snow and Charming this time took up the rear.

"What are you smiling at?"

Snow grabbed Charming's hand. "Each time someone shows Lily a kindness her heart is opening up to love. Everyone is being kind to her now. Treating her like a friend rather than foe."

Charming smiled and gave a small laugh. "I take it that makes you very happy?"

"Of course! Look at her! She and Leroy have become almost inseparable." Snow rubbed Charming's knuckles with her thumb.

Charming shook his head. "Gotta admit, Leroy's got an interesting taste in women. First a fairy, now a dragon."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, present day_

Gold stood at the backdoor of the fairies mansion. Through various scouting missions, thanks to the secret key to his cell he had, he'd learned that the Apprentice's wand was being hidden somewhere inside by Blue.

He had no idea where it was hidden but he knew he would feel it when he got close. He'd lived with magic for far too long to not notice it. True the whole mansion was riddled with magic, but fairy magic was different from the magic he'd wielded as the Dark One and the magic of the Apprentice.

Gold pulled out a small tool and began to pick at the lock on the door. He'd seen Emma Swan do it before and his own son had figured it out years ago apparently, so he was sure he'd have no trouble.

Just as Gold had managed to unlock the door, a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

* * *

 _Up Next: Find out who got Gold; What happened to Emma, Regina, and Alice; A moment with Lily and Leroy_

 _Hope you are enjoying this. Let me know what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Wonderland Present Day…_

Killian, David, Snow, Leroy, Lilly, and Belle had been walking for quite some time now.

Cheshire Cat hissed and materialized before them. "No further. We must wait here." He turned, sat down and began grooming himself.

Leroy huffed. "Care to share what we need to wait for?"

Cheshire Cat turned and looked at Leroy as if he was a complete imbicile. "When the lines are blurred between time and cannot be manipulated, leaving Chronos powerless."

Lily crossed her arms as she approached the mangy feline. "And when exactly might that be?"

He stopped grooming himself, looked at her, then went back to what he was doing.

Regina stomped off.

Belle looked around at the group with concern. "It's when dusk sets upon the land."

Snow and David immediately perked up, full of hope and excitement. It was already late afternoon. Leroy wasn't so optimistic. "What's the catch sister?"

Belle took a deep breath. She hoped that they'd be able to do this. It was going to be difficult and there wasn't much time left to plan unless they wanted to wait another day and by the look on Hook and Lily's faces, it was doubtful that was an option. "The moment when the sun is passing from day to night is brief. It will only last a matter of seconds."

"How many seconds exactly?" Lily demanded with a low voice so chilling it was as if she was her mother in full force as the Mistress of Darkness.

"Three," Belle said so quietly it was a wonder anyone heard her.

Killian screamed and dug his hook into the closest tree. David came over and helped him pull it out when it was clearly stuck. Fortunately the act had calmed him down.

Everyone sat down in a circle to develop some sort of a plan. Belle pulled the Dormouse from her bag and place him next to her. She'd kept a close eye on him since she'd noticed Cheshire Cat eying him for a snack.

Suddenly Killian grabbed his chest and fell to the ground in agony. The world was black. He saw nothing, felt nothing. Nothing but the pain. His connection with Emma had left him feeling the fear and danger she was feeling, but he knew this pain. It wasn't good. He heard voices shouting at him but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Finally the pain subsided after what felt like an eternity. He slowly sat up and regained awareness of his surroundings and slowly drank the water Lily had offered him.

Belle looked concerned and with good reason. "What was that?"

Killian looked around the group, pausing at Emma's parents, then looking at Belle. "I've felt that before. When the Dark One held my heart before Milah came and stopped him. When he was squeezing my heart to crush it."

Snow gasped as her hands came to her mouth and David put his arms around her.

Belle sat down next to Killian, taking his hand in hers. "But you're alive. So she is too."

While certainly relieved Emma was still alive, she was sure no one else realized the implications this raised beyond Emma's certain torture. She had too much experience with Regina and Cora using the hearts of others. "If Emma comes, we don't trust her until we make sure her heart is in her body." She hesitated. "Hook should stay behind when we make our move."

Hook stood and stormed towards Snow stopping a mere half an inch from her face. "Not a chance in Hell, love."

"No. She's right." David said as she walked towards them. "You share a heart if Time or Chronos has her half…"

Killian hated it, but he was right. "So what am I supposed to do?"

Later a plan had been decided upon. Killian was angry at his role but knew there was no other choice. Everyone was trying to get some rest as they would need it but they were all too anxious.

Lily sat against a tree as Leroy walked over to hear and handed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Thanks." She smiled. What was it about this dwarf? He was very sweet to her which she hated and loved at the same time, but he was also very irritable and she loved that dichotomy. "So why did you come?"

Leroy took a big bite of his sandwich and spoke as he chewed. "Needed a distraction."

"From what?"

He stopped chewing and looked at Lily. "A woman. A fairy." After a long pause he continued. "Not sure this trip is really a distraction anymore though."

"Why's that?"

"Because now the mission is the only thing that matters." Leroy meant this with all his heart. He needed this mission to be a success so that Lily would have her parents back and be happy.

Lily smiled. She understood the meaning behind his words. She moved closer to him so that their shoulders were touching. That was about as much affection as she was willing to muster at the moment. Would she ever be one for sappy moments even in private?

* * *

Alice and Regina watched helplessly as Chronos pulled Emma's half heart from her chest. Emma looked in horror at the half heart that he held before her. She hadn't actually seen it since learning about what had happened when she sacrificed herself to save Killian and the town.

Time didn't know what to think. A weird half golden heart in his hand. Well a heart was a heart. He squeezed it and smiled at the pained it caused her.

Alice and Regina squirmed in an attempt to stop him but they were trapped by his magic.

What fools these girls were. Thinking they could come in and free the two who had done him the greatest wrong possible? Not a chance. Then he had an idea. He could use Emma's heart to his advantage. He released the squeeze on her heart a hair of a second before it would have turned to dust and released Emma from the magic that bound her and raised the heart to his lips and whispered, "kill Alice."

Emma didn't move but looked at him in disbelief. He tried again with no reaction. Then he commanded her to kill Regina and to speak all manner of horrific things to her companions. Still no reaction.

Frustrated he stormed off. Why didn't it work? What was this? He'd learned from the Queen of Hearts herself. He'd done it before! Then it dawned on him. It was only half a heart. Perhaps the heart needed to be whole to work. Well, if her heart was in two pieces that meant she must have given the other half to someone. He'd find that loved one and then he could really use her to his advantage, or both of them.

He went to his private chambers and carefully placed the heart in a box and stored is safely in a drawer.

He'd considered taking Regina's heart but she probably had taken precautions again it. Alice, well Alice deserved a far worse fate.

The three women sat in shock on their cell floor.

Emma desperate for information and understanding the consequences of her shared heart asked Regina, "What's going on? Why couldn't he make me do anything?"

Regina wasn't sure. There were too many possibilities. "Well it could be a whole heart is needed, but could also be the reason your heart is golden, or could be the fact that you are the savior. You said my mother wasn't able to take your heart when she and Hook were trying to find a way to Storybrooke as were you and Snow. Regardless of what or what…if you are alive then so is he. We just need to get that heart back into your chest."

Alice shook her head in confusion. "Wait what? The fact that your heart was gold isn't normal?"

Regina and Emma began to tell Alice the whole story.

Alice understood. She would go to the ends of the earth for Cyrus. In fact she had. Many years ago. But now she was stuck in Wonderland while he was at home with their newborn. Perhaps he wasn't quite so young anymore. She hoped against hope that the arrival of Regina, Emma, and their friends would fulfill her quest and she could go home.

Emma broke from her deep thought. "Perhaps we should find some spell to protect my heart and Killian's when this is all over." Regina nodded at her. Emma only thought of this now because the effects of Killian should something happen to her were too unspeakable to even imagine. She only hoped that he had not felt her heart being crushed.

* * *

 _Storybrooke Present Day_

It was late and dark, but the light of the full moon was bright enough to see by. Gold found himself face to face with furious teeth and a large furry snout that snapped and barked at him.

"Ruby! It's okay." A voice shouted. The wolf was then covered by a red cloak and she transformed back into her human self.

Gold's heart that had stopped suddenly came back to life beating a thousand beats per minute.

Gold turned hearing the familiar voice of his optimistic grandson. "Well that's good luck! Ruby leading us right to our escaped prisoner."

Ruby blushed as she stood up. "Sorry. I'd forgotten to take it to Dr. Whale's tonight. Love, am I right? Makes you do dumb things."

Robin smiled and helped Ruby up. "I know that all too well. But perhaps it worked out for the best."

Robin walked to Gold and pulled him to his feet. "Breaking and entering? Huh? Well I'm sure Mother Superior would be willing to press charges. Back to the station you go." He handcuffed Gold.

Back at the station before putting Gold back in his cell he had Henry check for any tools he may have used to escape and Henry found the key. Robin called Blue who came to enchant the lock so ensure no matter what, Gold would not escape again.

After they left. Rumple sat conflicted. He wanted his power and was furious he was so close to having it only to be taken from him yet again. However, there was also Belle. What would she think of him? No way they would not tell her about this upon her return. He hoped she was safe. He wanted to be there badly to protect her. She'd been gone so long. He was beginning to worry.


	12. Chapter 12

_Wonderland Present Day_

Alice, Regina, and Emma sat in their cell.

Regina looked over at Emma who was angrily picking at something on the ground. This situation really stunk. She and Emma were rendered without magic in this prison and those were left out in the forest really didn't stand a chance in rescuing them especially when none of them had magic.

Regina looked over at Alice. "Any suggestions on how to get out of this dump?"

Alice looked up at Regina. "If it took me years just to figure out how to get in, you really think there's some way to get out? It's always easier breaking into somewhere than out of it."

Regina was just very thankful that Henry, Robin, and Roland had stayed home.

Wait! That was it! The mirror. Regina pulled it out and whispered Henry's name.

Emma looked over. "What are you doing?"

"Hoping Henry and Robin can help us somehow." Regina rolled her eyes. Sometimes Emma was really thick.

Alice came over to Regina. "Is that mirror a portal?"

"Unfortunately no. But it does allow us to communicate." Henry still hadn't responded. She called his name again and he appeared.

"Mom?"

"Henry!" Regina and Emma said together as Emma crowded Regina to see her son.

"Moms, what's going on? You look like a really bad YouTube video."

Regina was irritated. Magic should be more reliable than cell phone reception back in Storybrooke. She just hoped that he would be able to get the message to him clearly.

Regina smiled. "Do you have a portal ready yet?"

Henry thought for a moment. "We think so. Do you need it now?"

"No. But next time I call I'll need it and I'll need it immediately."

Henry's eyes grew wide. He knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Emma cut in. "Henry we've got it under control. Just listen to what she says."

"Do you know when? So I can be ready."

"No I don't unfortunately. It could be really soon but it could be a few days. So make sure to get ready now. Have Robin help you…Henry? Henry? Did you hear that?" As Regina had spoken the image and sound of Henry in the mirror began to go in and out. Then he was gone. She put the mirror away. She hoped he'd heard everything.

Alice looked at Emma and Regina. When had they come up with a plan? "Well?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

"What's the plan?"

"Well, when Time comes back, we get the portal open and take him to Storybrooke and from there I'll get the wand from whomever is wielding it for the portal and then we take him to Rumple's cell in the Enchanted Forest as it can hold any magical being. We then come back here find the overgrown lizard's parents and return home."

Emma's hope sank a little. "That's a bit of a complicated plan. We'll need to come back and get my heart too."

"It won't work," Alice declared.

Regina's jaw dropped a little in shock. "And why not? Not like we have any better options. Any options at all really."

"You want to jump through two portals before he's rendered powerless? Without magic? With the two of you using magic we were still captured. No way we can get him through the first portal."

Regina and Emma had to admit their only option wasn't really a good one.

"She's right. It also puts everyone in Storybrooke at great risk if we can even get him there." Emma wasn't about to put Henry in danger. He'd been through far too much already. She just hoped that her parents and Killian wouldn't follow them. She didn't want this fate for them. She looked down at her engagement ring. Killian's mother's ring. She began to twist it in frustration, unable to think outside of this box.

The next thing any of them knew Time was standing before them. He pointed at Regina and indicated for her to stand up. When she did he froze her and the others with magic and walked up to Regina stopping so close she could feel his breath on her face. He reached into her pocket and pulled out the mirror.

"Tsk tsk darling. Someone managed to use magic. I don't like that." He waved his hand over her face and her eyes widened in horror. She fell back against the wall and slid down to the ground.

"Daniel." She whispered in horror.

Time grinned with mischievous delight. "She's stuck in an endless time loop watching the worst moment of her life as if it were happening right this moment." It was the moment Daniel died.

Alice struggled against the spell that bound her. "You monster!"

He waved his hand in front of Alice who was now stuck in a similar time loop watching Cyrus fall to what she thought was his death.

Time sauntered over to Emma and circled her stopping just behind her to whisper into her ear. "You? Oh look at your friends. Look at the pain on their faces. Remember them. Their faces will look like pleasure compared to yours. You will not re watch the past over and over. No. I am Time. I can do much better than that for the savior. You will watch the future over and over. Make no mistake. This is a future that WILL happened. Nothing you can do will change that."

He walked in front of her and dropped the mirror on the ground and stamped on it, breaking it into a million pieces. He then picked up some dirt from just beneath Emma's feet and sprinkled it over her and left.

Emma watched the horrified faces of her friends. Her vision began to darken and that's when her torment began.

 _Killian appeared before her cell. Everyone else had gone to free Lily's parents while he rescued them._

 _"_ _Killian!" Emma rushed the bars grabbing his hands and pulling him as close as possible leaning her forehead against his._

 _"_ _Miss me that much love?" He smiled with a devilish grin that made his eyes twinkle._

 _"_ _You have to go now!"_

 _"_ _I agree. But first how about I break the three of you out?"_

 _Killian's eyes suddenly went wide as saucers and he stood back and groaned in pain._

 _Time stepped out from behind Killian holding Killian's heart in his hand. He then pulled something out of his pocket with his free hand. It was Emma's._

 _Killian and Emma watched in horror powerlessly as Time put the two halves together and waved his hand and the three of them were transported to the castle's maze garden made up of only thorny trees and bushes._

 _Time brought the heart to his lips. "Emma, kill Captain Hook with his hook."_

 _Emma found herself unable to stop as she walked over to him quickly, tears pooling in her eyes. She detached his hook. She fought as hard as she could. Resisted with everything in her._

 _"_ _Kill him!" Time screamed._

 _Emma's hand raised up high unwillingly and quickly went down stabbing his hook in his neck. She watched as he fell to the ground and died._

The awful event repeated itself over and over and over.

It was time. Lily, Leroy, Snow, David, and the Cheshire Cat readied themselves. It was time to storm the castle. Killian and Belle were to remain behind with the Dormouse.

The time had come and Belle and Killian could see across the field that led to the entrance as everyone disappeared before entering the tunnel. They all touched the Cheshire Cat as he used his invisibility to cloak them as well. Fortunately this invisibility was a different type of magic. It was camouflage so it was undetectable magic.

"I'm not happy about this." Killian paced.

"You think I always appreciate being told to stay behind? Just because I'm book smart doesn't mean I can't defend myself. It takes brawn AND brains in a battle." Belle raise her eyes at him as she sat down.

"You insisted on staying here to guard me!"

Belle smiled at him and leaned her head to the side. "Because I'm the only one who might be able to help you should Chronos having Emma's heart become a problem. And I'm not guarding you." Killian sat down beside her scratching behind his ear. "You know you couldn't go."

"Aye. But I don't like being rendered useless either. It's the waiting I can't stand."

Belle put her hand on his back and rubbed. She figured discussing the effects of the shared heart might help speed up the time for both of them.

Inside the palace Time smiled at himself in the mirror of the great hall. He now had the two people who wronged him so long ago and the girl, now girls, who were attempting to free them. The other members of their group were useless against him.

He had but one weakness that only one other knew about so he never really considered it a weakness. Just a matter of seconds when time was undefined.

He'd killed the knave that had found out but the Cheshire Cat who had been present had proven to be quite elusive. Fortunately he only spoke in such complicated riddles that no one would ever really learn the secret.

He looked out the expansive window that looked out to the West and watched as the sun began to set. Once set he tried to turn around but found himself unable to. What was this?

The Cheshire Cat appeared in the table before him grooming himself. The others appeared next to him. How was this possible?

Charming forced Time to sit in a chair as he tied him to it.

Time recognized the rope. It was a magical rope that he was unable to free himself from or use magic while bound. They had poured squid ink on him in his few vulnerable seconds.

Snow readied her bow. "Where's my daughter?"

"Not telling."

Lily walked to Snow and lowered her arms. "Alice said they'd be in the dungeons. Let's go get everyone and figure out what to do with him once they are safe."

Snow nodded. "Right. Sorry. My emotions got ahead of my brain."

They headed down as Charming and Leroy stayed behind to guard Time.

The found Lily's parents first and she freed them bringing them to the great hall as Snow went to find Alice, Emma, and Regina.

Alice and Regina had been broken out of their time loop as Time was captured. Alice sat sobbing and Regina had silent tears roll down her cheeks. It had already happened, long ago she kept reminding herself.

It wasn't until Snow arrived that they noticed Emma was still stuck in her time loop.

Snow was at Emma's side as they told the story of what had happened. "Why is she still under the spell?"

Regina wasn't sure. "Let me try something."

As all Time's spells but the one on Emma had been broken, Regina was able to use her magic again. She put two fingers on each of Emma's temples and closed her eyes. Instantly she was able to see what Emma saw.

Regina pulled back in fear looking at Snow and Alice.

"What's wrong?" Snow demanded.

"She's…she's…She's seeing the future so her curse is different from ours. Perhaps because it is the future but also perhaps because he still has her heart."

They all joined up in the great hall. Regina had used magic to transport Emma there.

In Snow and Lily's absence Charming had sent the signal to Belle and Killian to join and they were already there as Snow, Alice, Regina, and Emma were the last to join.

Killian seeing Emma rushed to her side. "Emma! Emma love! Swan! What's wrong with her?"

He got up and rushed at Time putting his hook to Time's throat. "What did you do to her? Fix it now!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Wonderland, Present Day_

Maleficent, Diaval, and Lily had taken Time into a nearby room. He had refused to break Emma from her curse so they figured they needed to get him alone to work out whatever needed to be worked out…or at least figure out how to force him to undo Emma's curse.

Lily had convinced them of that last bit. Maleficent didn't care either way about Emma honestly and Diaval didn't know how her but didn't want to her suffer. It really was Lily though who had convinced Maleficent. Emma even when they were children had done much for Lily despite the conflicts. She'd always felt better, more on line with her life when Emma was around and now she had helped her to find her parents.

While a reunion with Diaval was much needed, it was more urgent that they fix things with Time first who sat tied to a small wooden chair.

Hopefully showing him that he was more important by speaking to him first would help in their endeavor, Lily thought as she nodded her head towards him looking at her mother not too discretely.

Maleficent took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you know. Now that I know what I did. Even though I still don't remember it."

Time huffed. "What difference does that make to me? You still have a child with that thing!"

Maleficent rolled her eyes to keep her anger in check. "It was not intentional! I stole some thing off a merchant's cart and eating it was the last thing I remembered before you found me all upset so it must have changed my form without my intent! You cannot hold it against me!"

"Still, why should I even care?"

Maleficent stood frozen for what seemed like twenty minutes but in fact was only thirty seconds before she walked towards him with purpose and kneeled next to him so that her face was even with his. She took his face in both of her hands. "Because…because I think I love you."

"You really mean that?"

Maleficent couldn't believe the man could be so thick! "Of course! What happened was a one-time animalistic instinct affair. It WASN'T me!"

Time's eyes glanced at Lily. Maleficent didn't miss it. "I love my daughter. I had hoped one day we could have a child together. That was until you hated me for something I couldn't remember."

Time looked at Maleficent for a long time. His love for her hadn't waned since the day they'd met. She seemed sincere. She hadn't given Diaval much attention either. He decided to trust her for some reason. He felt it in his gut.

His took a deep breath. "Could we start over? Pretend it never happened?"

Maleficent smiled. Her eyes smiled too and Time knew he could trust her. Suddenly her lips were upon his and he entered heaven. He was sharing a powerful first kiss with a woman he'd loved for decades.

When they finally parted Lily spoke. "So now that you seem kind of…happy…will you help my friend?"

Time nodded with a sincere smile. "Mal, I am more than willing to help your daughter. I wish things were different, but I love you enough to help your daughter if you should agree to helping the savior."

"I guess after all she's done, bringing my daughter back to me…and you back to me, she deserves a happy ending."

Time kissed Mal as she untied him and turned to Lily. "Emma will need her heart back. Thought it's only half a heart and I swear I had nothing to do with that."

Lily chuckled a little. "I know."

"Her heart is in my room in the west wing. You will also need the orange vile on the adjacent bureau. Give her the potion, then put her heart back in her chest."

Lily nodded then turned to her father. "As soon as I help Emma, I'll come back. I've been looking for you for far too long."

Diaval grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze. "How about I help you gather the items for your friend and give them some privacy?" He nodded towards Mal and Time who were far to into each other to notice anything else.

Lily nodded and they exited.

Once they had gathered the items they returned to the great hall where everyone sat around Emma.

Lily explained what Time had told her.

"Please, let me have her heart, our heart." Killian stretched out his hand pleading. It was evident that he had been crying for some time while trying to retain a brave face.

Lily handed Killian Emma's half of their heart. "Probably a good idea. May make the magic stronger being you share a heart and true love and all that sappy stuff."

Killian cradled Emma's heart and crooked up one side of his mouth at Lily. "Don't reject true love as sappy my dear. Seems you may be a part of the clan sooner than you think." His eyes flitted to Leroy.

Lily and Killian approached Emma who sat in a chair staring out at something the rest of them couldn't see in agonizing pain.

Snow closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and squeezed her husband's hand.

Lily put the vile up to Emma's mouth and when she didn't react, she tilted her head back a little and poured it into her mouth. Emma drank the potion and then Killian plunged her heart back into her chest.

Everyone stared at Emma and waited in silence and stillness.

Emma's eyes slowly came into focus on Killian who stood before her.

"Killian?" She breathed barely more than a whisper.

Out of nowhere she jumped up eyes wide in horror and pulled away from him.

"Love what's wrong?" He asked.

Her eyes never broke contact from his. "Get away from me! I don't want to hurt you!" Her eyes then moved to his hook and stayed focused there.

Regina approached Killian. "I think she saw herself harming you. Here let me try."

Killian nodded broken heartedly.

"Emma," Regina said gaining her attention. "Time put us under a spell, a curse. What you saw wasn't real. I was under it but saw the past."

"As did I." Alice chimed in coming up to Regina.

Emma looked around the room at everyone and finally settled back upon her fiancé, Killian. "Could you take off the hook?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I thought you found it attractive love?"

Emma bit her lower lip before saying, "I'll tell you what I saw under the curse later, but I'd prefer you'd be hookless and I didn't know where it was for the time being."

Killian removed his hook and handed it to Charming and Emma didn't see what he did with it as her eyes were closed and her mind lost in the embrace she now shared with Killian. She kept saying to herself over and over again that it wasn't real, that this moment was real.

A noise altered the heroes to the entrance of Maleficent and Time holding hands into the great hall.

"You need a way home as I understand it," Time stated.

"That we do," breathed Charming.

Time walked up to Regina. After a moment he reached into his pocket and pulled out the magic mirror he had stolen from her. "I believe this should help you."

"Yes," Regina whispered a faint smile appearing on her lips.

Everyone readied themselves for the trip home. Maleficent was to remain behind with Time. Lily would visit from time to time should she be successful in her next quest: she must find Marty McFly.

Lily had decided to return to Storybrooke with Diaval as Leroy needed to go home. Six dwarves wasn't the same as seven, particularly when he was the leader. Lilly tried to tell herself that her decision was more about her wish to return to the world she knew than her feelings for Leroy, but she wasn't fooling anyone even herself.

When everyone was ready to return they gathered in the great hall where Time and Maleficent stood off to the side to watch.

Lily and her mother shared a long embrace as they said not goodbye, but see you soon.

It was time. Regina held up the mirror and whispered, "Henry? Robin?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Storybrooke, Present Day_

Henry sat in math class. He'd actually begun to enjoy it and had gotten pretty good since the year he and Emma spent in New York City. Lately, however, he'd been distracted in all of his classes worried about his family.

Finally the bell rand for lunch and Henry packed up his backpack and went to grab his lunch from where they were kept at the back of the classroom.

"Uh…Henry. Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Henry turned and looked at his teacher. He really just wanted to go to lunch and check his phone to see if Robin had heard from anyone in Wonderland. "Sure, Mr. Bashful."

Bashful scratched his beard, clearly a little nervous. "Sit down Henry." They both sat down at the group work table in the corner. "I know you are worried about your family. They've been gone for quite some time now. But you are really beginning to fall well behind the rest of the class where you used to be well ahead of them."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll catch back up when they return."

"But Henry, while I hope they will return very soon, there is just no knowing when they will actually return. If you do not catch back up now, you may not, uh, move on to the next grade at the end of the year."

They sat there in silence for a bit. Henry sighed defeated. "I just don't think I can concentrate until they get home."

Bashful put a comforting hand on Henry's shoulder. "Think about it this way. How would your moms feel if you fell behind in school while they were away?"

Henry rolled his eyes as he pictured it. "Yeah, probably wouldn't be a pretty picture. Downside of having two moms with magic."

Bashful smiled. "Go on to lunch. Beginning tomorrow I'll help you catch up in here while you eat."

"Thanks." Henry shouted as he bolted out of the classroom. He was grateful for Bashful's concern and help, but right now he had other things to do.

Henry looked at his phone when he sat down to eat. Nothing. He texted Robin and when he received a return text that there was no news he began to eat his lunch.

Robin wasn't much of a real cook. He grilled. That was about it. Probably given as the time living at a camp in the woods with the Merry Men. Henry had begun to make his and Roland's lunches in Regina and Snow's absence. Emma was a microwavable or right out of the box meal cook. Today he'd made himself a bologna sandwich with lettuce and mayo, an apple, and a juice box.

There was only three minutes of lunch left before the bell rang when he heard his mom Regina calling his name in the wind. He had imagined this a million times as he wished for her to call on the mirror. But there it was again, and then Robin's name. He never imagined hearing that. He looked around and discretely pulled the mirror out of his pocket and tried to hide it under the table (magic wasn't allowed at school).

There she was! His mom! "Mom!" He whispered.

Regina smiled. "Henry." Her voice sang in the sweet way it does when she says his name with tenderness.

"Mom are you all alright? Do you need the portal open right now?!"

"We're all fine. We do need the portal but there isn't the rush that I thought we'd need. We've taken care of the situation."

"That's great! Did you find Lily's dad?"

"We did. We'll tell you all about it when we get home. Call us when you are ready to open the portal. I love you."

"I love you too mom." And with that the mirror reflected Henry back at himself.

Henry threw his stuff together and bolted as the bell rang. With all the commotion of everyone returning from lunch Henry was able to slip out of school and head towards the Blue Fairy's house. He called Robin on the way to meet him there.

* * *

About an hour later Robin, Henry, and Blue stood in the forest where the heroes had gone through the portal to Wonderland. Blue didn't want to create a portal too close to town and risk causing any damage and she figured it would be easier to recreate the portal where it had been in the first place.

Henry reluctantly agreed to let Robin call Regina to let them know everything was ready. After a very brief conversation, he handed the mirror to Blue so Regina could show her where they were so the portal didn't open up in Wonderland on the other side of the realm and then they disconnected.

Blue pulled out the wand and readied herself. "Now stand back." She closed her eyes and with a powerful swish of his wrist a portal began to form and the wind picked up around them. They held their breath for what felt like an eternity before Regina, Lily, Leroy, Diaval, Snow, Charming, Belle, Emma, and Killian stepped through and back to Storybrooke.

"Moms!" Henry smiled as he rushed at them.

They all said their hellos and thank yous to Robin, Henry, and Blue for helping them return.

Charming put an arm around Snow and smiled looking around the group. "Dinner at Grannys!"

Henry noticed Leroy smile. Actually smile! "That sounds like a great idea!" Leroy stated and began to walk towards the town. That was when Henry noticed he and Lily holding hands and shot a questioning look at his grandparents.

Snow smiled. "Yup. Leroy is in love."

Everyone began to follow except for Emma and Killian. "Hey dad," Emma called.

Charming walked back to them. "What's up Emma?"

"You can give Killian his hook back."

Charming thought for a moment, then nodded and pulled the bag from his back he'd carried with him to Wonderland and pulled it out.

"Thanks mate" Killian said as he reattached it.

Charming went to catch back up with Snow.

"Now while I am very happy to have this back," he said holding up his hook, "I wasn't expecting to get it back quite so quickly. Are you sure?"

"Yes," Emma said confidently grabbing his hook to hold it as if it were a hand. "But if we ever go back to Wonderland…and I hope not…you take it off."

"Care to share what that's all about?"

Emma shook her head looking in front of her as they walked.

"Okay. You'll share with me when you are ready I expect." He kissed her temple.

* * *

As they reached Granny's, Belle pulled Robin to the side. She was clearly nervous.

"What's wrong Belle?"

"I just wanted to ask about Rumple while we were away. I am hoping I can begin to trust him."

Robin took a deep breath and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry Belle. Rumple escaped and attempted to steal the Apprentice's wand from the Blue Fairy to regain his powers. Fortunately we caught him before he could do it. Before he lost his powers when he was still bound to the dagger and unable to leave his cell, he'd used his magic to create a key which he used to come and go as he pleased once he'd lost his powers. The fairies put a spell on it now so he is unable to escape without possessing magic himself. I'm truly sorry."

Belle wiped away a tear from her cheek. "Thank you for your honesty."

Robin went into the diner as Belle slowly walked to the station to confront Rumple composing herself and deciding exactly what to say to him. By the time she'd reached her destination she was ready.

"Belle!?" Rumple stood up and came up to the bars at the sight of her.

"I heard what happened while I was away." The tone of her voice made it clear that she was beyond devastated and angry.

"Belle, it's who I am. You've always known this and I know you love me for it."

"No. I know there was good in you. Sadly, it's no longer there. I never want to see you again." Belle turned and left the station and failed to hold back the tears as Rumple was calling after her.

* * *

Everyone had a great time at Granny's and they were beyond full.

"I still can't believe that no evil villain came to town and took over while we were gone." Emma sighed as she leaned into Killian.

Robin looked at Ruby with a smile. "Well Henry and I had some help in ensuring things stayed calm around here and were able to thwart Rumple's attempt before he was able to carry out his plan."

Henry sat at another table with Lily, Leroy, and Diaval. He was fascinated by Diaval and the jabberwocky not really being a villain as the stories of this world make him out to be, but just a being tricked into defending himself.

It had gotten late and it was time for everyone to return home for a good night's rest. "Henry, time to go." Regina called. Emma and Killian hadn't had time to set up his room in their house seeing as they were hardly ever home anymore so he was staying with Regina until they were able to…hopefully soon with a small guest bed for Roland as the two had grown close and Regina would want some nights to have her mansion alone with Robin.

Henry came over. "I can tell Leroy is very happy with Lily. It's funny though. They are both still kinda grumpy though. Like Donald and Daisy Duck. They are happy to be grumpy with each other." He shrugged his shoulders. "Mom, Killian. We've got a lot to discuss regarding your wedding. Tomorrow after school be here. On time. I've already told Granny we're going to need a lot of hot cocoa with cinnamon." He turned to leave and then turned back. "By the way, your wedding is June 3rd." With that he met up with Regina, Robin, and Roland waiting for him outside the door.

Emma's eyes grew wide as she turned to look at Killian. "What's wrong Swan?"

"That's just over a month away! That's not enough time!"

Killian gave a silent chuckle and smiled. "We share a heart, remember. It's just a formality."

It wasn't the marriage that bothered her, it was all the pomp and circumstance of a wedding that was concerning her. "It's not that, it's we JUST got back."

Killian took her hand and led her out of the diner. They were the last there and Ruby had clearly given him the look to leave. Likely she had a date tonight. "Well, you did tell the lad to plan the affair while we were away."

"He's a teenage boy! I didn't think he'd really get very far. Besides it was just to give him something to do while we were gone to make him feel like a part of it."

"Let's see what the lad has for us tomorrow." Killian said.

Emma furrowed her brow and gave a worried half smile. "For some reason I'm more worried about Henry planning this event than my mother."

"I'm sure he will plan a wonderful affair."

"It's not that. He's just going to blow it way out of proportion."

They just reached the gate of their house when Killian stopped and turned towards her. "Just focus on the marriage part, not the wedding. Besides, the sooner it is, the less time you have to fret about the upcoming day."

Emma pulled herself closer to him. "How did you know what to say? To make me feel better?"

Killian eyes flitted up as he raised his brow and gave a small smile. "Well our shared heart does help, I already know you well enough from everything we've been through."

Killian leaned down and gave Emma a very passionate kiss.

When she was desperate for air, she pulled away a tiny bit. "How about we go inside and explore with another fun side effect of our shared heart."

Killian gave her a smoldering look. "With pleasure."

- _And that is the end! I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. Hopefully I will start a new story soon._


End file.
